Just Another Normal Day in Fairy Tail
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: What can you do? They never change or do they


**Hi guys I am finally starting a story so hare I am. This is my first story and my English really suck. So spelling and grammar are not my thing. I'm really sorry about that. Oh and just by the way I don't know how to add more chapters, so for now I just do one-shots. Well anyways just hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I'll never own Fairy Tail in my life.**

Just another normal day in the guild, I am guessing the are fighting, and do whatever crazy things they normally do, specially Natsu and Gray. Is like they will never grow up o something if you ask me.

The first thing I saw when I open the doors was a flying table towards my direction, that was not so surprising at all, you know? Just something that always happens in this guild.

I sighed "ok who did this?" I asked and all hand point towards the two best friends who always get into trouble

"It was him not me" the two said together pointing one finger towards the other

"Oh really?" I give them a evil and scary smirk "then I guess I just have to punish the two of you "

"Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" I shouted and after the yellow light vanishes the pink haired spirit with maid outfit appeared

"hello princess, punishments time?" She asked

"Yes Virgo please punish those two over there for. Would you?" I asked her "please Lucy don't, we will learn next time to be carefully and so please let us live this time" Natsu was begging me "sorry Natsu but no, this is what you get from fighting with Gray in the guild. Now Virgo"

"As you wish princess" she said as she start to dig holes in the ground course them to full and then ropes to tie them together **(AN:I don't know if that is the right way of using that so I'm sorry if that means something else. I told you my English is bad *sighed*)** " princess. More punishments?" She said to me

"No, thank you Virgo" I said as she vanished "Lucyyyyyyyyy are you going to leave us like this" Natsu asked with hope nd the same time Gray nodded

"Well of course not you idiots, you think I 'll let you guys go that easy after what you did everyday, fighting and throwing things everywere? Well the answer is no and you guys deserved this " I said and see Erza nodded her head in agreement while eater her cake

"Gray-sama Juvia will free you from Loverival" Juvia said running out of nowhere. That's when my Demon Lucy had taken place "no you will not" I give her a evil stare

"I'm sooooo sorry Gray-sama, Juvia couldn't help you, Juvia has betrayed you" she said crying we all sweat dropped at her comment

"Creepy Lucy is soooo scary. Natsu I will go to your grave so don't worry I'll miss you" the blue cat said teased from somewhere

"Shut up Happy is not you turn to talk" I yelled back

"Open gate of the Lion, Loke" I yelled and a yellow light appears "you called my princess?" The lion spirit try to kids my hand but I was quicker then him and escaped before he could do anything "well hello to you too Loke, now is not he time. What I want you to do is, see those two over there" I point to where the boys are "I want you to do what ever you want with them they deserve this."I told him as he went to the boys and attacked them until they are unconscious. "Ok Loke this is enough if then don't learn there lessons I 'll the same" i sighed and my mood went back to normal

"thanks Lucy, this is a really good way for them to realise what they did"Erza said giving me a hug were my head hit her armor 'ouch that hurt' I thought "yeah is nothing Erza" I said back

The rest of the day were peacefully and at night they all went to my apartment. I sighed. This is the typical thing

 **The next day...**

Another morning finding Natsu and Happy in my apartment like always

"Guys wake up, we are going to the guild" I said to them

"Uhm Lushy why aren't you kicking us out like you normally do? Are you sick or something?" Natsu asked still sleepy

"What is the use anyways, isn't that you still come hare, after no matter how many I told you that? So what is the use of it?" I said as I when to the bathroom taking a quick shower and find out they are already gone after it. I sighed 'they must already went to the guild' I thought to my selfe. I quickly changed and also went to the guild

where I find out they were fighting _again_

 _And you know what happened..._

 **So this is my first one shot, I hope I did well in this. Is kind short because I don't know what to write. I hope I can learn how to do chapter. When that day comes I'll think of something better I guess**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **love Mariext**


End file.
